Mark Me
by DamnDraco
Summary: Ginny Weasley is harboring a deadly secret, one she cant afford to let anyone know.But Draco Malfoy wont rest until he finds out just why the youngest Weasley has the Dark Mark on her back.
1. Chapter 1

A flash of red hair alerted him of her presence. He quickly hid behind a pillar and watched her walk swiftly towards the stairs leading to the Astronomy Tower. Having been looking for an opportunity like this for the past two weeks, there was no way he was letting it go now.

_You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, little Weasel._

Draco Malfoy knew he could have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And he wanted answers. Answers only a certain redhead could provide him with.

She opened the door at the top of the stairs and suddenly looked behind. If it wasn't for Draco's fast reflexes honed by years of Quidditch, he knew she would've seen him. He had to give her credit though, she was cautious.

_She is bound to be, if what I saw was real and not a figment of my twisted imagination._

He quickly got out from his hiding place and raced towards the Tower, taking two stairs at a time. The door opened smoothly and he walked inside. The sight before was very confusing, and for some reason, it aroused him.

She was on her knees, facing the night and taking deep, shuddering breaths. A slight sheen of sweat covered her face and arms, making her shine in the moonlight. Draco always knew she was good looking, but before tonight, he had never felt attracted to her.

_It's all because of that blasted moment in the Prefect's Bathroom._

Flashback:

_Qudditch practice that day had been grueling and very tiresome. Draco couldn't wait to get the dirt, sweat and grime off his body. So instead of going to his very own bathroom [courtesy of being the Head Boy], he decided to use the prefect's bathroom closest to him._

_As it was on the 6__th__ Floor, prefects barely used it. Not really wanting any company in the first place, he entered the bathroom and first went to the changing room. Clad in his boxers only, he walked towards the huge tub in the centre and froze at the sight that met him._

_Pale, creamy skin. Long, dark red hair which was already wet. The girl's back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face yet. She twisted her hair in a knot and turned it over her shoulder, so that her back was totally bare to his eyes._

_Draco couldn't breathe. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could've. Right in between her shoulder blades was a mark. A mark that had been burned into his arm and a selective other few. The skull with the serpent surrounding it stood out starkly against her porcelain skin. He couldn't believe his eyes._

_She immersed herself in water. Before she could get up, Draco ran back towards the changing room and peeked from there. He pinched himself. It wasn't a dream. Someone other than him and Snape had the Dark Marks inside Hogwarts._

_Getting up from the tub, she quickly dried herself using her wand. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco was confused and wanted to see her face badly, he would've taken his time to appreciate the curves of her body. She put on her skirt and shirt, but her hair was still shadowing her face from view. _

_She whipped her hair back. As brown eyes locked into his, Draco received the biggest shock of the day. It was the youngest Weasley. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. He was pretty sure he looked the same. _

_Before he could form a word, she ran out of the bathroom so quickly, it was as if the hounds of hell were after her. He stared at the door for a minute or so, almost numb. His brain just couldn't comprehend what had happened. _

_What the fuck had he just seen? Was he delusional? Draco was pretty sure he was out of his mind. There was no fucking way a Weasley would carry the Dark Mark. It probably went against the rules of nature or something._

_At that moment, Draco Malfoy knew something was going on. What exactly, he didn't know yet. But he would find out, as soon as he cornered the little Weasel._

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco suddenly found Ginevra Weasley's wand directed at his throat. Sometime during his reverie, she had noticed him. It wasn't like he was trying to hide in the first place. In fact, he wanted a confrontation with her.

"I could ask the same to you Weasley."

"Please, as if I have to answer to you, Malfoy. Now get out of here before I hex you into oblivion." she said.

"Firstly, you do answer to me. I'm Head Boy, after all. Secondly, you don't have it in you to hex me, Weasley." he said, his tone slightly taunting.

"Don't try my patience, Ferret Boy. Dock points or whatever, just tell me what you're doing here. I'm pretty sure you weren't making rounds. Have you been following me?" she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Now now, little Weasel, why would I be doing that, hmm?"

Draco knew he was wasting time. With the entourage this red head kept, he knew he wouldn't get her alone that easy. This was his only chance to confirm his suspicions of her being involved with the Dark Lord.

He took two steps forwards, making her wand prod into his throat.

"I think the question you should be asking, little Weasel, is what do I want." he said softly.

She looked apprehensive first, but refused to let her guard down. Tightening her grip on the wand, she asked, "Okay, what do want?"

"I want you to tell me why you have the Dark Mark on your back."

Her eyes widened and Draco was sure she sucked in a breath. For a second it looked like she was afraid, but then her expression became almost defiant. She tilted her chin up and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"Don't lie to me, Weasley. I saw you in the bathroom that day. Being who I am, I think I'd know what the Dark Mark would look like." If Draco was confused about what he had seen that day before, he wasn't anymore. The way she kept looking back at the door, as if she was searching for a route to escape him, confirmed his suspicions.

"You're talking shit, you know. I don't have any Dark Mark on my back. It's just a tattoo I got. Now leave me alone."

With that, she tried to run past him, but he was having none of that. Taking hold of her waist with both hands, he slammed back her against the nearest wall and manacled both of her wrists. Pushing them above, he took her wand and threw it behind him.

Draco leaned into her so that their noses were almost touching, and spoke in a deadly whisper. "I told you not to lie to me, little Weasel.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley knew she was in deep shit the moment she had seen Draco Malfoy in the Prefect's bathroom. She had hoped he hadnt seen anything, but since when had she been lucky? For the past two weeks, Malfoy had been staring at her with those scrutinizing grey eyes. During meals in the Great Hall, in the corridors between classes. She should've known he'd corner her someday and demand an explanation.<p>

_And he just had to confront me tonight, of all nights._

"I want you to tell me why you have the Dark Mark on your back." he said.

She had been dreading this since that day. A small part of her had known he would ask her at some point, but she had ignored it and gone about her ways, pretending nothing had happened. Now he was here, looking all high and mighty, demanding to know her secret.

_As if I'd tell Draco Malfoy._

No, she couldnt afford to let him know, let anyone know. She was frightened, but mustering up the Gryffindor courage she was born with, she tried to bluff him.

"I dont know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"Don't lie to me, Weasley. I saw you in the bathroom that day. Being who I am, I think I'd know what the Dark Mark would look like." The look in his eyes dared her to defy him.

_So he is going to be demanding, is he? Well he can go fuck himself, I've had it with demanding men._

Ginny knew there was no way she could bluff him. He was too smart and nosy for that. Her only option, once again, was to run. She had gone up to the Tower to calm her mind, but that wasnt happening, not tonight anyway. There was no point in staying there anymore.

"You're talking shit, you know. I don't have any Dark Mark on my back. It's just a tattoo I got. Now leave me alone."

Chances of her making it out of there was almost nil, but she had to try. So she ran for the door. Malfoy caught her around the waist and hauled her against the nearest wall. Before she could make a sound, he caught her wrists pushed them up with one hand and slammed his other into her stomach, rendering her immobile.

Ginny was so furious she was ready to curse him. As if reading her mind, he plucked her wand away from her grasp and threw it out of her reach. Leaning in so close that she could smell his scent, he whispered into her ear, "I told you not to lie to me, little Weasel."

She couldnt help but shiver at his menacing tone. She tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he was pressed so close to her even paper couldnt pass between them.

"Let me go, Malfoy." she said through gritted teeth.

"Show me your Mark, Weasley, and I'll let you go."

Ginny stopped struggling and just stared at him. His face was blank, but his eyes were determined. She knew her position was compromising and helpless. But she just couldnt let him see it.

"No." she said, venom dripping from that single word.

Malfoy roughly turned her, facing her against the wall with her arms still up. The hand that had been on her stomach gripped the hem of her t-shirt and tugged. His head dropped down and she could feel his lips on her ear.

"Show it to me, little Weasel, or I'll see to it myself." he threatened.

Her heart was pounding and she could feel tears brimming up in her eyes.

_No no no, this isnt happening to me._

"No, please, dont do this Malfoy." She felt desperate at this point. If she had to resort to begging a Malfoy, so be it. He heard her, but he just pushed her shirt up and above her shoulders. She felt the fight go out of her then, and sagged against the wall.

Ginny stopped breathing all together as the cool night air caressed the skin on her back. She felt Malfoy lean back a bit and look at the Dark Mark etched on the skin between her shoulder blades. He wouldnt tell anyone about it, she knew that much. He was a Death Eater, and by law, they never went against the ones Marked. But there was no way she could pretend to be normal anymore, when just looking at him would remind her of what she had to do everytime the Mark burned.

A sob wracked through her as Malfoy traced the Mark with his finger. For a long time, that's all he did. She turned her head a bit and took in his expression. He looked dazed, confused and almost...awed. He looked up at her and what she saw in his eyes surprised her so much she gasped. It wasn't disgust or disdain, like she had expected, but lust.

Malfoy smirked and said the most preposterous thing. "I was right. Gryffindor's Princess isn't a miss goody-two-shoe after all."

That did it. With surprising strength, Ginny wrenched herself out of his hold and slapped him. Even though what he just said was true, it pissed her off. He had no right to say that to her. "You have no idea what you're talking about. No fucking idea." she screamed.

She pushed him back and started to walk always when he grabbed her arms again. Bringing his face closer, he sneered, "If you don't tell me just what you're upto, Weasley, trust me when I say that I'll find out anyway."

At that, Ginny gave him a cold smirk. She couldn't help it. She was one of the Dark Lord's most preciously guarded secrets, just as he was hers. Malfoy was in for some disappointment. "Good luck with that." she said.

"Thanks Weasley, not that I need you to wish me luck. I always get what I want. It's the rule of nature."

Such over confidence and arrogance. Ginny wanted to bash his head with a club. Even though she knew he was going to give her a hard time at school now that he was aware of her Mark, she wanted to patronize him.

"You might always get what you want, but you're never going to get to me." she challenged.

Malfoy's cheeks were turning red and his eyes were ablaze with a cold fire. He looked like he was about to say something really nasty, when they heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Before he had time to react, Ginny ran towards her wand, picked it up and put an invisibility charm on herself.

A 4th year couple stumbled in and when they took one look at Malfoy, they cringed. He started shouting something at them. Not wanting to waste time, Ginny quietly slipped out the door and almost jumped down the stairs.

It provided her with a small bit of comfort, knowing Malfoy would never find out why she had the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord would never reveal the reason, and other Death Eaters had no idea she even existed. If Malfoy hadn't seen her in the bathroom, he would've been ignorant of the fact as well.

_Damn him for coming to that bathroom the day I decided to use it._

With her thoughts running wild, she stood infront of the portrait hole, gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the common room. Since it was well past curfew, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. Going to the girl's dormitory, she flopped down on her bed. The stress of the whole day was finally taking it's toll on her.

She couldn't help but think of Malfoy again as she looked at her wrists. They were red from his tight grip on them. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of her family and Harry and Hermione, and her friends.

_Would they ever look at me the same way, if they knew how I was bonded to the Dark Lord?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter has no Draco/Ginny interaction, but it is important for the story line. Next one will be from Draco's POV, so stay on alert for updates! **

**Hugs to all those who reviewed, specially **_**veronica21**_**! Do tell me what you all think of the Blaise/Ginny friendship.**

The next morning, Ginny woke up earlier than planned. After freshening up, she put on a short robe over her tank top and denim shorts and decided to visit the owlery. It had been a while since she had written to Fred and George, and she missed them terribly. Breakfast wouldn't be served till an hour atleast, so she had to pass her time somehow.

The common room looked like it was still empty as she got out of her dormitory, but as she walked by she heard a slight snore coming from near the fireplace. Craning her neck, she saw Dean Thomas sprawled on the couch infront of the fireplace with one arm over his eyes and another hanging from edges. A heavy book lied on his chest with a few parchments and a quill scattered on the floor infront of him. He must've gotten up to study sometime during the night.

Her heart clenched with guilt. It had been very hard for her to break up with him. They had had a rather a good thing going on, but she had to end things. Her conscience wouldn't let her keep dating him after she got the Mark. She was tainted, cursed and he was such a sweet and understanding boy. Even now, he was polite and cordial to her. Considering the reason she had given him for breaking up was "It's just not working for me", she felt shame everytime he smiled at her.

Sighing, she walked away from the sight of Dean and got out of the portrait hole. There was no point in reliving the past. What had happened has happened, there was no going back. She was a slave to a monster and she had to do what was necessary to keep her sanity.

The owlery was situated at the tallest tower of the castle. By the time Ginny could hear the hoots of the owls, she was panting. Grabbing a few owl treats from a nearby barrel, she went inside to look for Nyx, her owlet. It was easy to spot the little ball of energy. Nyx was as black as a raven, with neon green eyes and a bronze beak. It had been a gift from the twins on Ginny's 15th birthday. When it spotted it's mistress, it flew down with surprising speed for such a tiny creature and perched on her shoulder with a happy hoot.

"I'm glad to see you too, pretty birdy." Ginny crooned to Nyx with a smile and some treats.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Startled, Ginny jumped and turned towards the speaker. She couldn't help but grin a little when she saw who it was. Blaise Zabini was leaning against the door to the owlery with his arms crossed over his chest. Dressed in a grey polo tshirt and faded jeans with his black hair slightly disheveled, he looked like a Greek god. He was smiling slightly and it made a small dimple appear on his left cheek. Even though he was just a friend, she couldn't help but appreciate his looks.

"Well hello there, stranger." said Ginny.

If someone had told her she'd be friends with Blaise Zabini 4 months ago, she would've referred that person to St. Mungo's. But it was true, they really were friends.

Flashback:

_It had been a month after she had gotten her mark. She couldn't eat or sleep properly or concentrate on her studies, always thinking about the Mark on her back and where she went and what she had to do, when it burned. Ron was concerned, but not knowing how to make Ginny feel any better, he owled Fred and George about her condition. When she got their letter, she wrote her heart out on a parchment and had gone up to the owlery to send her reply. But she just couldn't tie her letter to Nyx's leg._

_Voldemort had warned her he would kill whoever she told about her mark to. However secretive she tried to be, she knew he would find out eventually. Fear and hopelessness crashed down on her at that moment and she cried while petting Nyx's head. Just then, Blaise Zabini walked inside the owlery and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He was a Slytherin and Ginny was prepared for a mocking comment at her weakened and pitiful state, when all he said was, "Are you alright?"_

_Slightly shocked, she just nodded and was about to leave when Nyx hooted and pecked at her neck, demanding a few treats before she left. Not really wanting to be in the Slytherin's company, but knowing how cranky Nyx could get when refused treats, she took some and held them up on her palm to feed Nyx._

"_You've got a beautiful owl. What breed is it?" asked Zabini after a few moments of silence._

_Surprised at the fact that he was making conversation with her, it took Ginny a few seconds to reply._

"_I'm not sure. It was a gift from my brothers."_

"_Ah, I see." was all he said. He then took out a blue envelope from his trouser pocket and walked around to look for his owl._

_The polite thing to do would be to ask him a few questions in return, but Ginny felt unsure about that. It wasn't everyday a Slytherin queried after the well being of a Gryffindor. She honestly had no idea why he had even tried to small talk with her. Confused and slightly uncomfortable, she cleared her throat and decided to just leave._

"_Arent you going to send your letter?" he asked all of a sudden._

"_Huh? How did you even know I didn't send it yet?" Ginny became suspicious then. Was he upto something?_

"_I saw you put it inside your pocket when I came in." he said with a shrug._

"_Why do you care whether I send my letter or not Zabini?" She couldn't help but be a bit mean. It just didn't seem right that he was trying to have a proper conversation with her. Heck, she wasn't even sure he knew her name!_

_A flicker of annoyance flashed in his eyes. Then his face became blank and he said in a cold voice, "I don't care Weasley. I was trying to be polite. Obviously, you don't feel inclined to return the gesture."_

_Ginny had expected a scathing remark, as was expected from any other Slytherin, but not what he had said. It actually made her feel a bit ashamed. She certainly had better manners than that, but how was she to believe that Blaise Zabini didn't have an ulterior motive in talking to her. So she decided to speak her mind._

"_Honestly, what did you expect? You're not acting like a typical Slytherin, you're actually talking to me. A Gryffindor, and a Weasley at that. Would you really blame me for thinking you have a motive behind it?"_

_He stared at her for almost a minute, making her flush a bit under his scrutinizing gaze. Then he sighed and started walking towards the door of the owlery._

"_No, I wouldn't blame you for thinking that. And I just expected you to not behave like a typical Gryffindor, since I'm clearly not being a 'typical Slytherin'."_

_The way he said that, like he was disappointed with her words, oddly made her feel like a major bitch. It was unbelievable that Blaise Zabini thought differently of her from the rest of her house. It wouldn't hurt to apologize to him for her uncalled behavior, but then again, he was a snake. Snakes knew how to manipulate people to their own advantages. She had learned about that first hand. Calling herself ten different kinds of fools, she made up her mind and called out to him._

"_Zabini, wait!"_

_Nyx flew off her shoulder as she jogged towards Zabini's retreating back. He didn't stop, just slowed his pace down the stairs. Trying to talk while walking down a spiraled staircase was bound to make Ginny's head spin. So she grabbed the hem of his shirt and stopped him._

"_Look, I want you to know, I'm not usually as rude as I was back there. You just surprised me by being so polite. I mean, Merlin knows if your house mates ever found out, they'd make your life miserable!"_

"_I'm not scared of my house mates, Weasley." said Zabini, looking offended._

"_I didn't say you were. I just meant-"_

"_I know what you meant." he said dismissively. "Let me tell you something, and hear me well because I think it would do you good."_

_They were at the bottom of the staircase with him on the floor and Ginny on the second last step. He turned and stepped up, so that they were the same height and only a step apart. With a slightly serious look, he said, "Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, just like light does not always bring good." With that, he walked away, leaving a stunned Ginny standing on the stairs with her mouth hanging open._

_After that, they exchanged a few words everytime they met in the corridors or in the Great Hall. Then one day, he helped her out with a Transfiguration homework which had been troubling her a lot. They stayed in the library, talking about random things from school work to Quidditch to what kind of books they liked. Blaise Zabini was nothing like Ginny had expected. Sure, he was proud of the fact that he was a pureblood and he was cunning and manipulative. But he wasn't prejudiced. Ginny also found out that he was a gentleman, as he walked her to the portrait hole one night when they had lost track of time in the library and it had gotten close to curfew._

"_Thanks for helping me with that essay, Zabini. I would've gotten such a bad grade if you didn't correct my mistakes." she said with a grateful smile._

"_You know, considering how many times we've ended up chatting in the library, I think we could be on a first name basis now." he said with a slight drawl to his words._

_Laughing a little, she nodded. "Goodnight…Blaise."_

"Not that I'm not delighted to be in your company or something, but breakfast will be served in half an hour. I don't know about you, but I'm terribly hungry." said Blaise.

"Damn, I better go and change so that I can make it to the Hall early." said Ginny, patting Nyx's head one last time before taking Blaise's offered arm and walking down the staircase.

Since her life had turned upside down, the only people who made her feel remotely at peace were Fred and George, and Blaise. He was so easygoing and sensible, and he used just the right words to make her forget about her troubles. The best thing about him was that he barely asked questions. If he wanted to know something from her, he'd just wait till she told him; otherwise he wouldn't bother with it. That suited her just fine.

"Would you mind waiting for me outside the Hall?" asked Ginny as they walked down the corridor leading towards the Fat Lady.

Surprised, Blaise looked down at her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Ofcourse I'm sure about that. But is it ok with you?" Ginny bit her lip as she waited for his reply. For some reason, she didn't want to enter the Great Hall alone. She knew his house mates didn't approve of him talking to her so much. Neither did her ones, but they knew saying that out loud would only make her angry. Seeing them together never failed to annoy the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins just kept their mouth shut because apparently, Blaise was someone of importance.

_But obviously not someone of influence. That spot is only reserved for Malfoy._

Surprised and slightly agitated at the turn her thoughts had taken, she shook her head. Where had that come from?

"You know it is ok with me, Ginny. I was just surprised because you've never asked me to do something like that before." replied Blaise, bringing Ginny out of her musings.

"Well, there's always a first for everything." she said with a slightly shaky laugh. To be honest, the reason she didn't want to be alone unless it was totally necessary was because of Malfoy. She didn't want a repeat performance of yesterday night. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

"Hey, I'll be there, right outside the door. Don't be late though." said Blaise, giving her a reassuring smile and walking away.

Giving the password to the Fat Lady, Ginny climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. Most of the 5th and 6th years were up, as were a couple of 7th years. Among them was the Golden Trio. Her heart clenched as it always did whenever she saw Harry, Ron or Hermione. She had distanced herself from them in the past 6 months or so.

_How I wish I could just disappear._

They hadn't noticed her yet, so she ran towards the girl's dorm, hoping none of them would see her. Even though she missed their company at times, she knew she was doing the right thing. Changing into the uniform, she combed her hair and was about to leave when Hermione walked in. She had been Ginny's closest friend and confidante once, but all had changed after she had gotten the Mark.

"Hey Ginny, going for breakfast?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." was all Ginny replied back with, hurriedly getting out of the dorm. Knowing Hermione, she'd ask her questions about how she was feeling and what she had been upto. She really didn't think she could deal with all that. She also didn't want to keep Blaise waiting.

As he had promised, Blaise was waiting outside the Great Hall, chatting with a younger Ravenclaw girl who was looking at him flirtatiously. Ginny rolled her eyes at that. Girls couldn't resist his charm and looks even if they tried. He had once admitted it to her that one of the reasons he liked her company was because she wasn't interested in him in more than a friendly way.

"Ah Ginny, there you are." he said when he noticed her. Turning to the Ravenclaw girl, he smiled and said "Well, I'll see you around, love." Ginny smirked at that. If Blaise called a girl 'love' it meant he found her horribly boring.

"Ready to make an entrance?" he said, offering her his arm and putting on a smug look as he steered her towards the Hall.

Rolling her eyes again, Ginny said, "Really Blaise, does anything ever faze you?"

"Not if I can help it." he replied back with a wink.

Arm in arm, they walked inside the Great Hall. At once, Ginny felt a prickling sensation, as if someone was watching her intensely. They were halfway through and it was time for her to walk towards the Gryffindor table, so she patted Blaise's arm and asked him to meet her later by the lake. As she sat down, she felt the prickling sensation again.

_Merlin, I'm becoming so paranoid. But then again, I guess it's justified._

Sighing, she filled her mug with pumpkin juice and buttered her toast. She felt someone sit beside her, and turned to see Harry scowling at her plate. He really was like one of brothers now. The time when she used to have a crush on him, the time when she was an innocent little girl, seemed so far away.

"You should eat more, Gin. We have Quidditch season coming up." said Harry.

She had bigger things to worry about than her health and Quidditch, but ofcourse Harry didn't know that. With an indifferent shrug, she went back to nibbling her toast. Ron and Hermione sat down infront of them, and the boys started talking about Quidditch strategies. Hermione was nose deep in some book. Not bothering to acknowledge her either of them, she ate quietly. Again, she felt that prickling sensation.

"Umm, Ginny?" Harry's voice made her look at him, to see him staring forward. "Why is Malfoy looking at you like he wants to set you on fire?"


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me quite a while to finish this chapter. Draco is such a complex character, it was a big challenge writing from his POV. **

_**Kristinini:**_** Thanks a lot for reviewing. I thought about it the same way, that Ginny and Blaise should be friends just for a change. And why Ginny got the Dark Mark…well, the reason will be revealed in due time. So stay tuned!**

_**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan:**_** Yes! Draco is jealous. But he doesn't know it yet. Just wait till he realizes it ;] Thank you for the review!**

**This was my first try at writing a smut scene, so don't judge me please. I promise the Draco/Ginny scenes will be much more intense!**

One emotion Draco Malfoy despised was confusion. At that moment, Ginny Weasley was confusing the hell out of him. He rubbed the Dark Mark on his own arm as he made his way back to the dungeons from the Astronomy Tower. One of the many advantages of being Head Boy was that he got his own room and thus, immense privacy. Muttering the password, he entered and went straight for the fireplace. With a lot of complex and illegal spells, he had built up a Floo Network between his room and his father's study.

_Speaking of complex spells, I wonder which one the little Weasel used on herself to escape from the Tower._

Telling himself to find it out later, he waited for his father to make his appearance, as he had said he would in a letter that arrived that morning. His father must have something important to tell him, or else he wouldn't have asked to talk to Draco over the Floo. He intended to tell him about the youngest Weasley having the Dark Mark, as being the right hand man of the Dark Lord made his father privy to a lot of his plans. Draco knew he shouldn't be snooping around Voldemort's business. It could cost him a lot, but he was just too curious.

_What could possibly make a Weasley serve the Dark Lord? And what could the Dark Lord want with a blood-traitor and muggle loving Weasel?_

"Good evening, Draco. I trust you are doing well?" A tall, pale figure clothed in full black stepped out of the fireplace and into the room. The formal and unfeeling voice of Lucius Malfoy never failed to make him uneasy.

"Yes Father. And you?" asked Draco, equally formal.

"Ofcourse. Now, I have something important to talk to you about." Lucius Malfoy took the turned the chair next to the desk and sat on it, facing Draco. "The Dark Lord has a special assignment for you."

Draco's blood chilled in his veins. The last time Voldemort had asked him to do a 'special assignment', things had gone horribly. He had displeased him greatly and both he and his father had to suffer his wrath. He wasn't exactly looking forward to another one, but like he had a choice in this matter.

"I'm honoured to be chosen by him, Father." he said, knowing that was the appropriate reply.

"You should be. The Dark Lord is giving you a second chance, Draco. You cannot fail him again. The consequences will be deadly, and even I wont be able to change his mind if he decides to…do something to you as punishment."

He knew what his father meant. If he couldn't carry out the assignment, the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Even though he was afraid, he didn't show it. With practiced calm, he said, "I will not give the Dark Lord any reason to be displeased with me, Father."

Seemingly satisfied with his words, Lucius Malfoy nodded. "Now, you are to keep a close watch on a certain student of Hogwarts. If anything seems amiss, if she starts acting suspicious, you will report it immediately and directly to the Dark Lord."

"She? Who is this student, Father?" asked Draco with a hollow feeling in his stomach.

For the first time since he had entered Draco's room, a flicker of emotion crossed Lucius Malfoy's face. It was the same one Draco had on when he had seen Ginny Weasley's back. Confusion.

"Ginevra Weasley."

In that moment, Draco knew his father had no idea that Weasley was Marked. Whatever the Dark Lord had planned for her, he was keeping it a secret even from his second in command. Draco's curiosity piqued higher. Now, he had a reason to shadow her every move and figure out what was going on. For a moment, he thought of telling his father about Weasley, but if the Dark Lord had no intention of letting him know, he wouldn't bother either.

Lucius Malfoy stood and walked closer to Draco, blocking his line of vision. The lost look was gone from his eyes and he was back to being his cold self. "Draco," he said, "it seems that the Dark Lord has something…special in store for the Weasley girl. You make sure she stays out of harm's way, until the Dark Lord says otherwise."

He waited for Draco's usual "Yes, Father", stepped into the fireplace with a swish of his robes and was gone without another word. Draco sat down on his bed and stared at the blazing fire. His life had turned upside down the moment the Dark Mark had been branded on his skin. He had taken it willingly, thinking it was the right thing to do to follow in his father's footsteps.

It wasn't because he liked Muggles and muggle borns and such. He despised them and thought of them as beneath his class. He believed wizards were better off not associating with them, and was even okay with them being exterminated. But he could never bow down to someone and be someone's slave, let someone else take control of his life and dictate his actions. The Dark Lord believed he owned his Death Eaters and used them however he wished. But Draco was no one's lap dog.

Changing into his boxers, he lay down on the bed and tried not to think about Ginevra Weasley. He wondered how he had never noticed her before. She wasn't exceptionally good looking, but she was still pretty attractive.

_Dammit, she is just a menace. But a rather hot menace…No, no, no I did not just think that._

Draco told himself the only reason he was interested in her was because he wanted to know the reason behind her taking the Dark Mark, because Voldemort had asked him to keep an eye on her. But deep down he knew it was more than that. Not that he would ever admit that. He had plenty of girls at his beck and call, so it wasn't like him to feel obsessed about one particular girl.

_What the fuck? I'm not obsessed!_

Uttering a few swear words just to take his frustration out, he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Tomorrow, he would start his 'assignment'. He slowly breathed in and out, clearing his mind and relaxing his body. Sleep didn't come easily to him. He either had to exhaust himself to the bone or perform a nightly routine of meditation. The latter was took time, but it was less tiresome. After half an hour, he drifted off to sleep.

_He was in the large bathing pool of the third floor Prefect's bathroom, staring at Ginevra Weasley's naked back. Her skin glowed, making the Dark Mark stand out starkly. Draco felt like tracing the Mark with his tongue and running his fingers down the graceful arch of her spine._

_She flipped her long, blood red hair to one side of her neck and turned her head, so that her side profile was visible to him. She peeked at him from beneath her eye lashes and smiled mysteriously. He wanted to say something to her, anything, maybe ask her to come closer, but he couldn't speak._

_The water rippled as she slowly faced him. Draco's mouth became dry and he felt his shaft grow hard. He was staring at the most amazing feminine figure. Breasts which would overflow his palms, nipples which begged to be sucked and a waist that curved just right. The water blocked his view from seeing lower, but he was fine with what was being displayed._

_When she stopped, there was only an inch or two separating them. Draco gasped as a cold finger trailed on his navel and journeyed upwards towards his chest. His own arms were limp on his sides, she had him that entranced in her spell._

"_Mark me, Draco," she said, her voice husky and sensual._

_She grabbed his neck with her right hand while her left stayed on his stomach. Flushing her body to his, so that he could feel every inch of her pressed against him, she bit his ear. He shuddered and his arms automatically gripped her hips. She moaned and arched her neck, grinding her hips and creating a wicked friction between them. He nuzzled the tempting flesh of her exposed neck, making her moan again._

"_Yes, Mark me!" she whispered again, tugging on his hair to bring his head closer to her skin. He ran his tongue from her collarbone to her chin, placing open mouthed kisses here and there. Threading his fingers through her dark red hair, he pulled her head back forcefully. She whimpered and slowly licked her lips. The call of her skin was too great to resist, so Draco dipped his head down and bit the place where her neck met her shoulder._

_As she screamed, his mouth filled with the salty and coppery taste of her blood. A heady sensation of power filled his veins. His heart beat accelerated and he could feel his cells come alive. Every muscle in his body quivered. It was as if the magic in his blood had increased tenfold. He had to have more of her, so he sucked on her neck, drawing more blood._

_Draco could feel her going limp in her arms. Her pulse slowed and her eyes fluttered shut. He knew he should stop, but nothing in the world could make him do it. Her blood was like liquid fire. As he sucked the life force out of her, he looked down at his reflection on the water. A pair of monstrous red eyes looked back at him._

Draco woke with a start, his heart pounding and his body covered in sweat. Hurriedly getting out of his bed, he practically ran to the washroom. The mirror was fogged and as he rubbed it, he almost expected to see red eyes. A surge of relief washed through him to see his eyes the normal shade of light grey. Leaning on the sink, he tried to even his breathing. The dream had been so vivid, he swore he could still taste blood in his mouth.

"Fuck."

He splashed cold water on his face, hoping to clear his head. What was that dream all about? He was pretty sure he wasn't infatuated enough with Weasley to have this kind of a twisted dream about her. And it was so twisted that just thinking about it was making his cock hard all over again. Or maybe he had woken up like that.

"I need to get laid." he said to himself.

It seemed like he had gone to bed just moments ago, when it was morning already. He had to go to the Great Hall early if he wanted to catch a glimpse of Weasley before classes started. For some reason, he didn't want to be near her. The dream had really freaked him out. He was attracted to her, he finally admitted to himself. But years and years of disgust for her family was enough to for him to control his libido. Having kinky dreams about her was going to be a problem for him.

Getting out of the washroom, he quickly put on his uniform and robe, applied cologne and got out of his room, only to bump into someone short. Pansy Parkinson looked up at him, and Draco saw lust in her eyes. He instantly knew what she wanted. She needed to get off and he was the only one who could do that in record time. But he was not in the mood for her now. To be honest, he was never in the mood for Pansy. She was an easy lay and thus an output to frustration, sexual or otherwise.

"Draco, would you mind helping me out a bit?" she said, making her intent clear as she rubbed her breasts against his abdomen.

"Really Pansy, are you that much of a slag that you need to get off before the day has even started?" he replied back with a sneer.

She looked hurt for a second, then shrugged and pouted. Having been around him for so long, she didn't care about his filthy attitude anymore. "Please Draco, I need you." she panted, pushing him back into his room. "Besides, it looks like you need me as well." she said, as she trailed her palm up and down the hard on he had since he woke up from that dream.

Remembering the dream again, he felt angry. Why should he let a puny Weasley get him all hot and bothered? Grabbing Pansy's arms, he dragged her to his bed and unceremoniously pushed her on it. Without even bothering to take her clothes off or even kiss her, he pushed his hand under her skirt and ripped her panties off. If she was disappointed with the lack of foreplay, she didn't let it show. Infact, she actually moaned.

"Mmhh…Draco, yes!"

Rather annoyed with her vocalizations, he snapped at her. "Shut up!"

He rubbed circles on her clit with his thumb, making her ready. It was pretty easy to turn Pansy on, so he didn't have to do much to get her all wet and desperate. Within minutes, she was writhing and begging for him to enter her. Chucking his pants and boxers down, he took hold of his cock and rubbed it. Pansy's eyes were glued to his motions and she licked her lips hungrily. At one time, he had thought of that movement as sexy. But now he knew it was almost mechanical for her to do that. Without wasting time, he thrust into her and closed his eyes, only to see Ginevra Weasley's naked back in his mind.

Frustrated beyond belief, Draco pounded into Pansy. His hips were like a brutal piston, taking more than giving. He knew he should open his eyes, look at who he was fucking. But he couldn't. A burn started at the pit of his stomach and spread throughout his limbs. His eyes still closed, he involuntarily imagined Weasley coming closer and closer to him, her breasts jingling slightly. Pansy leaned up to bite his neck as she came, and he imagined Weasley's lips suckling his skin.

Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he thrust a few more times and dragged his cock out of Pansy and spilled his seed on the bed sheets. He could hear her heavy breathing as she righted her clothes to make her exit. Muttering a cleaning spell on both of them, he got up and started to put his pants back on.

"Thanks Draco." With that, Pansy left the room.

He felt used. The relaxation which usually came after sex was not there. "Damn you, you red haired piece of filth." he cursed. He didn't know what was going on with him. One encounter and the Weasley bitch had somehow gotten under his skin. It was ludicrous, really. Having no idea why he was seeing her every time he closed his eyes, he screeched with rage.

_This will not do. I cant let someone as insignificant as a Weasley get to me like this._

Draco's stomach rumbled and he decided it was time to go have breakfast. If he sated his appetite, maybe he could think clearly. Rolling his eyes at his foolish thoughts, he walked out of his room. On his way to the Great Hall, he saw Blaise Zabini dallying with a Ravenclaw girl infront of the doors. Scoffing at the sight, he pushed past them, making sure his shoulders pressed against Zabini's with enough force to leave a bruise.

_That boy is a disgrace to Slytherins. Merlin knows I'd choke him to death if I could._

His eyes automatically drifted to the Gryffindor table in search for the bane of his existence. Not seeing any signs of red hair, he walked towards the Slytherin table and took a seat facing the doors and the Gryffindors. Biting into a pie, he ate without tasting the food, thinking about ways to trail the Weasley girl around the castle without being obvious. He knew she'd try her best to avoid crossing his path. So he had to be very subtle with his spying. It wouldn't be that hard for him, he was a snake after all.

He absently drank pumpkin juice while he thought of getting the schedule of Weasley's classes. Considering he was the Head Boy, it would be pretty easy to get hold of it. He would make sure he saw her get in and out of all of her classes and monitor her Quidditch practice sessions. That would take up all of his free time, but he didn't really have an option. Once the Dark Lord set you up to something, he made sure you were doing it properly.

Even then, Draco knew he was being too keen about spying on Ginevra Weasley. He hated her and all that she stood for, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him. So what had made her service the Dark Lord? And what services was she providing him with in the first place?

_Maybe she is his whore._

Before he could ponder on that twisted thought, he saw Zabini enter the Great Hall with the red headed wench draped over his arms. A flash of fury went through him. What was he doing? What was _she _doing? Since when had they even been friends? He was damn sure he never saw them talking to each other, let alone touch each other. Were they in a relationship? How come he never knew?

Trying to control the barrage of questions in his mind, he focused on the couple. Weasley patted the arm she had been holding on to and said something to Zabini, to which he nodded. Then they separated, walking towards their respective tables. Draco glared at Zabini and when he noticed his icy stare, he just rolled his eyes and took his seat opposite to Theodore Nott.

Looking back at Weasley, he saw her take a seat close to the door. Unlike him, she looked like she had slept well. Her hair was tied up on a high ponytail, exposing her long neck. The image of him biting into that pale flesh crossed his eyes, and he felt himself getting hard again. Draco groaned inwardly.

_Get a grip on yourself, Malfoy. She is beneath you. You cant be attracted to her._

He was so engrossed in watching her that he didn't notice the Golden Trio walk in until Potter took a seat beside her. Again, he felt something stir in his gut. Scarhead was saying something while staring at her plate while she looked at him with an almost dejected expression. But then she shrugged like she didn't care about what he said and bit into her toast. The elder Weasel and the Mudblood were sitting infront of her. He knew she was aware of their presence, so he was surprised when she didn't acknowledge their presence.

_That's strange. Since when had Weasley become so isolated from the Gryffindor crowd?_

Draco realized that until two weeks ago, he had never taken any notice of the youngest Weasley. He was always busy taunting her brother and Potter. All he had known about her was that she was obsessed with Potter and the Dark Lord had possessed her to open the Chamber of Secrets back in his second year. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on him. Maybe Voldemort had her under his influence since her first year. Maybe her loyalties have changed.

She was a Weasley who had taken the Dark Mark. She had once been infatuated with Harry Potter, the supposed Saviour of their world, but didnt care about him anymore. She didn't associate with Gryffindors like before and was dating Blaise Zabini. To top it all off, the Dark Lord has special interest in her. Ginevra Weasley was a puzzle, and Draco hated puzzles.

As he was staring at her downcast head, from the corner of his eyes he saw Potter looking at him and speaking. She looked up and he saw her shoulders stiffen as she absorbed his words. Slowly, she faced him. As hazel eyes locked into his, he smirked. He couldn't help himself from taunting her. Holding up two of his fingers, he motioned towards his eyes and then hers.

_I've got my eyes on you._

Those hazel eyes widened for a second, fire flashing in them. Then they turned cold. She sneered at him and showed him the middle finger. If he hadn't been so frustrated and angry, he would've laughed at that gesture. Potter and his sidekicks were staring at him now. Her brother threw him a dirty look and then turned back towards her. He must've said something, because she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Even though Draco couldn't hear her, what she said next was pretty obvious from the movement of her lips.

"I can take care of myself."

Draco actually laughed out loud at that. No one could save her from him. When she saw him laughing, she narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill, he would've been a corpse at that moment. She pushed her plate away and stood up, and then walked towards the door as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if she wasn't betraying her family and friends. As if she didn't know he would be tailing her every move.

_She probably doesn't. But then again, I wasn't that elusive about my intentions either._

Taking one last look at the Gryffindor table to make sure the Golden Trio had taken their attentions off him, he made his way out of the Great Hall. Whether Ginevra Weasley liked it or not, he was onto her.

'


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter doesn't reveal much, but it's a start. It took me a long time to write this chapter, not because I was lacking imagination, but because it had been a crazy month. What with studies and events, I barely got time to work on this chapter. Again, there isn't much Draco/Ginny interaction, but I promise there will be soon! Lots of interaction, actually. So stay tuned!**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>"Stupid, slimy, ferret." muttered Ginny as she got out of the Charms classroom, which was the last class before lunch.<p>

Throughout the day, she felt like she was being watched. It was obvious whose eyes were on her, but what confused Ginny was how he was being able to trail her. Every time she looked behind, expecting to see atleast a flash of platinum blonde hair, she was disappointed with nothing. But she was sure Malfoy was keeping some sort of tab on her, though how he was attending his own classes and being there when she got out of her's, was a mystery.

_Must be some sort of dark magic. _

At her ludicrous thoughts, she laughed silently. Like Malfoy could ever get away with performing illegal spells in the castle. He was becoming such a pain, she wished she could dispose of him somehow. Then again, a missing Death Eater would make the Dark Lord suspicious of her activities. He never failed to remind her how easily he could snap her away from the life she cherished so much. One mistake and he would literally destroy her mind.

_Whatever is left of my mind, anyway._

It had already been a month since her Mark had burned. Knowing it could burn any moment was making her nauseous. Ginny hated feeling so helpless and out of control. It was getting tougher to keep up her façade of indifference among people day by day. How she wished she had a way out of the black hole that had become her life.

It was lunch time but she didn't feel like eating. Moreover, she was bound to run into Malfoy if she went to the Great Hall. Cursing, she walked towards the ground. Maybe Blaise would skip lunch as well and meet her earlier than planned. Ginny hated being alone, but it's not like she had any option. Sure, she mingled now and then, only so that people didn't suspect something was going on with her. But she was always careful to keep her distance from the Golden Trio, specially from Harry.

The sun was hidden by thick clusters of clouds and the air was chilly. Ginny had forgotten to wear any tshirt under her sweater and she was chilled to the bone. But the cold didn't bother her anymore. She rather welcomed it, embraced the numbness that came with it. Only a few students were scattered across the ground, most of them getting up to go for lunch. She sat down under the huge tree by the lake, her thoughts drifting to the fateful day in August when her mark had appeared on her back.

Flashback:

_It was during the holidays. Mrs. Weasley had sent Ginny outside the Burrow to degnome the garden at night, since they had a breakfast party the next morning with Order members coming. Not at all feeling upto it, she had grudgingly trudged to the backyard. It was a moonless night with no wind. There was an eerie silence and the atmosphere was unusually tense. Ginny had ignored the feeling of dread creeping in her stomach, excusing it with her state of tiredness. After half an hour of running behind gnomes, she had stopped to catch her breath when the hair on the back of her neck stood up._

_Ginny realized that while she was trying to run off a particular gnome, she had come quite far away from the Burrow. The sound of her own shallow breathing was amplified in the silence of the night. Something didn't feel right to her. She looked around the grassy field, trying to calm her nerves. Maybe it was because she had left her wand at the house, or maybe because she was all alone in the field at night, but she felt danger lurking nearby._

_Just when she decided to run back to the house, pain like she had never experienced before wracked through her body. She felt like she was being sucked into a tube too small for her. Ginny fell down on her knees with a scream, her hands clutching her head. It felt like as if a thousand bludgers were hitting her chest, one after another. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pain intensified, having no idea what was going on. The Burrow was too far away for her family members to hear her._

_She could feel herself becoming weightless, floating in the air, hurtling towards something. But the pain was too much for her to open her eyes and see where her body was headed. Suddenly, she landed with forceful thud on solid ground. Her head was still throbbing, and her limbs ached, but the confining feeling and the pain was slowly ebbing as she breathed in a lungful of air. It was thick and musty and it made her cough. _

_Ginny slowly cracked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She was lying on the floor of a dark room, the only light coming from a huge fireplace at the end of the room. There was an armchair faced towards the fireplace that took up the entire wall, and that was the only furniture in the room. There were no windows and no door. The floor was carpeted in a grayish green colour. The room was frightening and imposing at the same time. A hissing sound coming from the armchair brought her attention back. She slowly stood up, swaying on her feet. Even with the fire blazing and the carpet under her feet, Ginny was cold and shivering._

"_I had my doubts on whether or not my summoning charm would work on you."_

_The cold and raspy male voice made her breathing stop and the hair on the back of her neck stand. Someone was sitting on the armchair, blocked from view. She saw something slither on the ground before the chair, and her stomach crawled. She couldn't move, her feet were rooted to the spot. _

"_It seems my essence still lingers in you, little girl. But ofcourse, you aren't little any longer."_

_The chair was slowly turning towards her. A huge snake slithered around the legs of the armchair, hissing at her. Ginny prayed with all her might so that she could wake up from whatever nightmare she was having. But the reality of the situation hit her when she came face to face with the dark, hooded figure sitting on the arm chair. His head was bowed and his fingers were clasped together, his posture leisurely. But the evil in the air surrounding him was tangible. The last time Ginny had felt fear so strong was back in her first year at Hogwarts._

_Her worst fears were confirmed when the figure locked his eyes on hers. As she stared into the red eyes of Tom Riddle, Ginny felt her blood run cold._

"_We meet again, Ginevra."_

"Merlin, Ginny! What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Blaise's voice brought Ginny back to the present. She was shivering and panting, but not from the cold. Her hands were clenched around her book bag, her knuckles white from the tight grip. The memories of that night were so fresh, it made her skin crawl whenever she thought of it. It made her sick and nauseous whenever she thought of the nights that came every month since then. She stared up at Blaise's tall form, huddled in his cloak, to reassure herself that she wasn't in Tom Riddle's lair at that moment.

"You were supposed to meet me at the lake after lunch, Blaise."

Blaise looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Ginny, do you even realize how cold it is out here? C'mon, let's go inside the castle, you're turning blue!"

Ginny wobbled a bit as she got to her feet, her body swaying slightly. Blaise placed his hands on her shoulder to steady her, a concerned expression on his face. Tilting her head up, he felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look that good." he said.

"I'm fine, it's just the cold I guess." Ginny brushed off his concerns. It's not like she didn't appreciate it, she was glad she had him there to worry for her. But she didn't want him to fuss, and knowing Blaise she knew he'd make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, maybe. Or maybe it's the fact that you've skipped lunch." He was steering her towards the castle with an arm over her shoulder. There had been speculations among students when Ginny and Blaise had first started talking to each other, that they were dating and such. But it quickly died down when they saw Blaise saw kissing a different girl every week. Ginny had too much on her mind to even bother with rumours in the first place.

Harry and Ron were leaving the Great Hall just when they entered, closely followed by Hermione. Ron looked at the arm Blaise had around her and glared at him. Blaise only smirked and winked at Hermione, knowing it would piss Ron off. Ginny rolled her eyes at his antics, glad at the normalcy he brought to her days. Harry dragged a fuming Ron and a blushing Hermione away, and Ginny couldn't help but throw slight smile at him for the small help.

"Must you infuriate Ron like that? He is, after all, my brother." Ginny said, punching Blaise playfully.

"That brother of your's should get used to seeing you with me by now." he said with a shrug.

Only a handful of students were present in the Great Hall, all of them finishing off their lunch. Ginny sat down in a few seats away from the doors. She wasn't surprised when she felt Blaise sit beside her. Grabbing the plate that had naturally appeared infront of her, he piled it up more food than Ginny could eat the whole day. While he was at it, Ginny stared at him.

One of the reasons she was so comfortable around Blaise was because she didn't feel that overwhelming and gut-clenching sense of guilt when she was with him, as was the case with everyone else. For some reason, she didn't feel like she was betraying him when she thought of how she was bound to Voldemort. He must've sensed her stare, because he stopped pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she replied back with a smile.

"You sure? Or were you just admiring my fine features? Have you finally realized what an amazing specimen of male beauty I am?" He wriggled his eyebrows and turned towards her, grinning playfully.

Ginny laughed out loud. She truly was grateful to have him in her life. He made it bearable at Hogwarts, keeping her thoughts off from the impending doom that was bound to come in her life. She was about to reply when the doors to the Hall opened. Her view was blocked by Blaise's broad shoulders, but she still felt his presence. Her back straightened and she felt her head turn towards the blonde.

His eyes went straight towards the Gryffindor table and met hers. His face was devoid of expression, but his gaze was heated. She knew he had been trailing her throughout the day, so he must've missed lunch as well. Or maybe he just wanted to keep an eye on her while she was eating. It angered Ginny that he was after her, so she glared at him, but his eyes shifted and landed on Blaise and she saw his jaw clench.

_That's weird. Why does it matter to Malfoy that Blaise is sitting with me? Last I heard, he hates him too much to care._

When Blaise didn't get any reply from Ginny, he realized her attention was riveted. Turning around, he noticed Malfoy standing there and staring at them, so raised his eyebrows and put on a mock-expectant face. Malfoy just sneered at him and strutted towards the Slytherin table, shooting a dark glance at Ginny before he sat down, facing away from them.

"Malfoy's been behavior has been particularly nasty towards me today. I must've pleased one of his whores more than him." said Blaise, his eyes still on the back of Malfoy's head.

Ginny knew it was his attempt at humour, but the playful mood was just gone. Malfoy's presence once again reminded her of the mess her life had become. How she hated him, hated his scornful stares and rash words. Her days were hell and he only added fuel to fire.

"Anyway, I better go. Unlike you, I don't have a free period now." said Blaise, getting up and hoisting his book bag up his shoulders. Panicking, Ginny grabbed his wrist.

"You cant leave!" she said, her voice strangled.

Blaise looked at her hand on his wrist and then looked at her, his expression once again that of confusion. Ginny knew she wasn't the clingy type of a friend, but lately she had been feeling very paranoid.

_Who am I kidding? I'm always paranoid. This is all Malfoy's fault._

"I mean, ofcourse you have to leave. How dumb of me to forget that you have a class now." She let go of him, deciding to just skip lunch once and for all when Blaise left.

As if reading her mind, he looked pointedly at her full plate and said, "You better not be thinking of skipping lunch, Gin."

Ginny just smiled weakly. The Great Hall was almost empty, only a few third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students at the far end of the Hall. She was the only one sitting by the Gryffindor table and Malfoy was the only Slytherin around. The whole scenario screamed trouble.

Blaise ruffled her hair and left, whistling to himself. She watched him walk away, calculating how much time it will take for him to cross the corridor and out of sight of the Great Hall's doors. Approximately 6 minutes. She was gonna get out of here in 6 minutes. There was no point in staying in the vicinity of Malfoy intentionally.

He was looking at her now, she could feel his stare. _Don't look back, don't look back, _she chanted in her mind.

Then a thought hit her. So what if Malfoy was shadowing her every step? Whatever he was upto, it was highly unlikely of him to find out about her and Voldemort. He was a lowly Death Eater and there wasn't much he could do. So why would she run from him? Why would she let his pestering bother her so much? With a firm resolve, she decided finish her lunch.

_Let me see whether he tries to take advantage of the situation or not. _

Blaise had filled her plate with mashed potatoes, fried rice and chicken gravy. It wasn't her favourite, but she was hungry so she dug in with her fork. She tingled all over, knowing full well that it was because Malfoy was still staring at her. Without meaning to, she looked up and into the cold, grey eyes of the blonde. His face was expressionless, but she saw him gulp when their eyes met.

_What's his deal?_ Ginny wondered.

* * *

><p>Draco turned his head back towards his table, his heart thumping in his chest. Looking at the Weasley girl was making him feel weird inside. Those honey brown eyes, plump red lips and that halo of red hair was corrupting his mind. The dream from last night was still fresh, and he didn't like it one bit.<p>

He had cast a locator spell on her when she was getting out of her first class of the day. It was a complicated spell, one used by Death Eaters to keep track of people they suspected. But once cast, it worked very efficiently. All you needed was a map of the place the person was in. Draco had learned the spell at quite an early age, courtesy of his father.

Sure enough, a red dot had appeared on the intricately drawn map of the castle he had with him right after the spell hit Weasley. He had memorized her timetable, so he knew which classes to look for on the map to make sure she was there. The only drawback to the spell was that the person could feel he or she was under surveillance.

Draco had expected her to go right to the Great Hall for lunch after she was done with Charms. But the red dot on his map had moved towards the grounds and stopped by the lake, staying there for almost half an hour. He had been waiting for her to go back inside the castle so that he could keep watch on her inside the Hall, but she wasn't moving. So he had trudged towards the corridor leading to the ground, wondering what she was upto, when he saw her walking with Zabini.

A rush of anger coursed through his limbs when he noticed how close they were and how Zabini had his arms around her shoulders. He needed to find out why she wouldn't talk to Gryffindors she had known all her life, but was willing to get cozy with a Slytherin.

_Zabini is a lowlife and not worthy of being a Slytherin,_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

When he had entered the Hall, his eyes had automatically sought out the redhead. Beside her was Zabini, sitting at the Gryffindor table. It further confirmed his suspicions of them being a couple. When Zabini had turned towards him with a mocking expression on his face, he couldn't help but feel disgusted. Sneering at the boy, had given Weasley another look and sat down facing the wall.

He couldn't stand to watch their interaction. It bothered him. He knew he shouldn't give a damn, but he couldn't help himself. Did Zabini know that Weasley was a Death Eater? Was she even an actual Death Eater? Why was she so important to the Dark Lord that he had assigned Draco to watch over her? What was Ginny Weasley hiding?

These thoughts had plundered his mind and he found himself looking back at the Gryffindor table. She had a hold over Zabini's hand and she was looking up at him pleadingly. She said something which obviously confused Zabini, because he looked like he was at loss of words. As she let go, Zabini ruffled her hair and left after saying something that made her smile slightly. Seeing the whole exchange had made Draco want to punch Zabini in the face for some reason.

She didn't run away from the Hall as he had expected her to. She sat there, eating with a determined expression on her face. Draco had watched the way her mouth worked, watched her throat move as she swallowed, entranced by the little movements.

_What is wrong with you? Since when were you attracted to girls just by seeing them eat?_

Draco was still staring when she had suddenly looked up, and their eyes had met. A slow, burning sensation had started in his stomach and he gulped at the intensity of it. Why was she affecting him like this? It was strange and it was making him insane. So he had turned his head back, not wanting to look at her anymore. He had to do something, anything, to quench his curiosity and wandering libido when it came to Ginevra Weasley.

It wasn't going to help when the object of his unwanted fascination was standing right infront of him. A shadow had fallen over his plate and when he looked up, he was facing a rather hesitant looking redhead. She was clenching the chair infront of her and it looked like she was fighting an internal battle. He was speechless for a moment, seeing her up so close again. But that was only for a moment.

"We need to talk, Malfoy." she said, her tone curt and leaving no room for any nonsense.

Draco hated that tone. She had right to take that tone with him.

"Really, Weasley? I wonder, what could we possibly have to talk about?" He put a finger to his lips, pretending to be thinking about something.

He couldn't help but ruffle her feathers a bit. Why should he be the only one to suffer?

"You know exactly what we have to talk about, Ferret boy." Her voice was deceptively calm, but her tense posture gave away her nervousness.

He was about to make another sarcastic remark when she pulled out the chair she had been holding on to and sat down infront of him. Again, he was left speechless.

"Weasley, what the hell are you doing?" He was sure he had a horrified expression on his face. Her proximity was baffling him, and it was not a good sign. He needed to keep his cool.

"Look, Malfoy. I know you've put some sort of a tracking spell on me." she said, her expression daring him to say otherwise. "Whatever is going on in my life is none of your business. So for the love of your own life, take it off."

Malfoy smirked at that. Clasping his hands behind his head, he leaned back, presenting a picture of calm. If the little redhead thought she intimidated him, she really was quite out of her mind.

"What if I don't?"

It wasn't like he had an option. His own morbid curiosity aside, she was his assignment. The Dark Lord wanted Weasley under his watch, so it's not like he had a say in it.

They stared at each other a long time, neither willing to break their eye contact and be the first to back down. Draco was starting to feel out of breath. She had beautiful eyes.

_Wait, what the fuck? Did I honestly think that? _

Then she smiled, and his brain stopped working all together. It wasn't a friendly smile, rather, it should've chilled him to the bone. Standing up, she put her hands on the table and leaned in, her face inches from his ear and her hair brushed his cheek. He could smell her strawberry and vanilla scent. It was intoxicating.

"I don't know what it is that you're upto, but know this. If your precious Dark Lord finds out about your antics, he wont be pleased." He felt her breath on his ear as she whispered those words, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms. If it wasn't for the fact that his brain had stopped working the moment she had leaned in, he would've taken great pleasure in telling her that it was the Dark Lord who had ordered him to follow her around.

She leaned back, and without a backward glance, walked out of the Great Hall. Draco didn't know much, but he knew one thing for sure. His days at Hogwarts were bound to get interesting from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! It's another update! I know this is a short chapter compared to that last one, but adding more to this chapter would've ruined the effect. Besides, it's only fair that the first proper Drinny interaction in the fic gets a chapter all to itself! I had this sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this chapter in three days, but I think it's the best chapter yet! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I get very demoralized when I see such less reviews after working so hard.**

* * *

><p>It had been four days. Four days of constantly feeling Malfoy's presence wherever she went. Ginny was fuming inside every second of those days, wanting to punch Malfoy's face. But he rarely made an appearance infront of her. She only ever saw him during meals at the Great Hall. That pissed her off even more, for some reason. She would glare at him, knowing he could feel her burn holes through his skull, but he still ignored her. That was fine with her, but it didn't make any difference since he had cast some sort of a tracking spell on her. Something must've possessed her when she had confronted him, demanding that he take the spell off her and thinking that he would actually listen.<p>

Christmas holidays would be starting soon and she really didn't want to spend it at the Burrow. It was suffocating there, and what if she got summoned? Granted, each time Voldemort made her mark burn, she would be all alone, but it still didn't stop her from feeling queasy. So she wrote to Fred and George one evening, asking whether she could spend her holiday working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

It was freezing outside, the wind glacial and bitter. Ginny wrapped her cloak more firmly around herself as she walked to the library from the owlery. Classes were over and it was still three hours till curfew. Cursing herself for forgetting to ask Blaise to study with her, she entered the library alone. It was almost empty, which didn't surprise her. Most of the students were in their common rooms, playing board games or gossiping. Ginny didn't have time for such pointless things, so she spent her all her free time tucked in the library. Usually, Blaise would be there to keep her company, but at nights like this, she was all alone, left to her own thoughts as she struggled to concentrate on the books.

Ginny sat down by a small table at the far end of the library, almost hidden from view by two humongous shelves. It was warm inside, so she took off her cloak and sweater, loosened her tie and got comfortable. Taking out a sheaf of parchment from her bag and her Charms book, she began to make notes for the essay that was due after Christmas. After a while, she dropped her quill with a huff and pushed the parchments away. There was no point in working on the essay at that moment because Professor Flitwick would probably give instructions on how to write it later.

A brush of her elbow sent the quill floating to the ground, and she bent to pick it up when something crossed her mind. Leaning back to her seat again, she stared at the quill and concentrated on it. She imagined it slowly rising up from the ground and landing back to her table as she chanted _Wingardium Leviosa _in her mind. Nothing happened. She doubled her concentration, her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. The quill wobbled a bit and slowly floated back on top of the table.

"Fantastic." she whispered, a grin breaking out on her face.

She discovered she could do wandless magic at the age of 15, when she had to light a candle but didn't have her wand nearby. She had been staring at the thread, imagining herself wielding a wand and pointing at it while she muttered the incantation when suddenly, light burst from the candle. The first few times something like that happened, she thought it was just her unstable magic or something, but later she realized she could actually perform magic without a wand. But this was the first time she tried to do a spell without a wand intentionally, and even though she knew she had to work on her ability, she was still pleased with herself. And as everything else in her life, no one knew anything about her talent.

"Indeed, it's quite fascinating you were able to do that, Weasley. I'm starting to understand why the Dark Lord chose to Mark you as his own."

Ginny didn't have to look up from the table to know who that voice belonged too, but her head thrust up when she heard the scrape of the chair and felt him sit down across from her. Eyes wide, she looked around the library, noticing how quiet and isolated it was in that moment, and then back to the blonde sitting infront of her with his trademark smirk.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?" she said, unable to hide her slight consternation. The last time she had been this close to him, they were in an open place and she had been the one to initiate the contact. Now, she wasn't in control. Ginny hated not being in control.

Instead of answering, he slowly slid his eyes from her stomach to her chest and lingered there. Looking down, Ginny realized the first two buttons of her shirt were open and he could probably see her cleavage. Straightening her back, she fought the blush rising in her cheeks and cleared her throat, looking pointedly at him. He looked up and she noticed that his eyes had turned a darker shade of gray.

"We need to talk, Weasley." he said, folding his arms under his chest.

"Really, Malfoy? I wonder, what could we possibly have to talk about?" Ginny pouted as she said that, putting a finger to her lips and pretending to think, as he had done that time in the Great Hall.

Something flashed in his eyes. She knew she shouldn't be mocking him like this, but she couldn't help herself. He was added more reasons for her constant anxiety, and Ginny hated him for that.

"I have a proposition for you." he said, his face calm and composed, giving nothing away.

For the first few seconds, she was baffled at his words. And then she felt anger. How dare he even say something as ridiculous as that? He had a proposition for her? Him? He probably hadn't even known that she existed before the day he saw her Dark Mark. And since then he had been a thorn at her side.

"Save your breath, Malfoy. I decline." she said with a sneer, standing up and putting her things back into her backpack. She was furious, mad as hell. Malfoy had that effect on her, making her so angry that she didn't even know what she was doing. It was unexplainable. God, she hated him.

_No, you actually don't._

When that thought crossed her mind, she became so agitated that without bothering to put her sweater and cloak back on, she raced out of the library. The sudden blast of bitter, cold air hit her hard, but she ignored it.

"Weasley!" Malfoy's shout rang through the dead silence of the empty corridor, and it only made her pace faster.

"So I take it you don't want me to take the tracking spell off you, huh?"

That stopped her in her tracks. Ginny turned around, eyes narrowed, to see that he was 10 feet away, his hair in a slight disarray from his run after her. He didn't have that cool and collected expression on anymore. It seemed like he was…frustrated.

"So you're finally willing to take off whatever spell you put on me?" she asked, with a slight edge to her tone.

"Yes, for a price."

"Hah. Ofcourse. There's always a price when it comes to you, isn't it?"

He smirked at that. "There's a reason I was sorted into Slytherin, little Weasel. Ofcourse I have a catch to my deal."

"And what is your deal, exactly?" she asked, curious and apprehensive at the same time.

"Oh, so now you're willing to listen?" he said mockingly. "You didn't seem so, ah, interested to know in the library."

Ginny gritted her teeth and prayed for patience. "Don't patronize me, Ferret. Let's just…get down to business."

Leaning against the wall of the corridor, he put his hands inside his trouser pockets and struck a casual pose. Ginny shivered and willed her teeth not to chatter. It was bitingly cold, but for some reason she didn't want to put her sweater and cloak on infront of Malfoy. It seemed like too intimate an act while he was staring at her like that.

"When you're done ogling me, care to tell what the 'price' I have to pay is? We don't have all night." she said.

With only a few long steps, he came close. It took everything Ginny had in her not to step back, because that would make it obvious to him that his closeness riled her. She was taller than most girls in the school and even a few guys, so she was a bit shocked to discover that Malfoy towered over her. The only guys who were as tall were her brothers and Blaise.

_Why are you noticing such things about him anyway? _She thought, mentally shaking herself.

"I want you to become my sex slave for the next two weeks."

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as the words registered.

"WHAT?" she shouted. Her heart was beating faster and she could feel her blood boil. "You foul son of a bitch! How can you even think that I'd touch someone like you? I would be tainted for life."

She was ready to throttle him when he laughed, right at her face. But his laugh lacked any humor.

"Let me burst your bubble, princess." His face dipped so that they were almost nose to nose, and he whispered, "You're as tainted as I am."

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Sex wasn't what he wanted from her as a bargain for taking the tracking spell off.<p>

_Yeah right. Who am I kidding? I would tie her to my bed and never let her leave it if it wasn't for the fact that I cant fall that low._

Every night, he dreamed of her. Highly erotic dreams which left him hard and aching when he woke up. He didn't know what was happening to him, only that it was this red-head's fault. So he couldn't say he was surprised that a comment like that had come out of his mouth. It had been a slip of tongue, but a valid one at that.

But how dare she call him tainted, when she was sporting the Dark Mark as well?

She looked ready to curse him into oblivion, so he stepped back and put a lot of space between them. Draco had finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to Ginny Weasley. Even though it made no sense at all, it was easier for him if he came to terms with his lust for her.

"But that's not the point. I was just playing with you. You're so easy, Weasley." He made sure he had enough venom in his voice. He wanted to hurt her. "Hell will freeze over before I deprave myself by sleeping around with filth."

She didn't look hurt, just angry. But something flashed in her eyes as he said that, something close to…disappointment? She took a deep breath and shivered, and he tried hard not to stare at her breasts as it raised high with the movement.

"You've had your fun, Malfoy, now cut to the chase. What do want?"

"I want you to teach me the invisibility spell you performed on yourself that night on the Astronomy Tower." he said, making sure his voice was apathetic.

She blinked. And blinked some more. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. Draco inwardly smirked at the look of utter confusion on her face.

"You want me to teach you how to conduct a spell?" she finally asked, pronouncing each word slowly, as if talking to a toddler.

"You heard me. That's exactly what I want, and when I've mastered it, I'll take the tracking spell off you." he said.

"And you will stay true to your word?"

He could see the suspicion on her face, as if she couldn't believe that's all he wanted. Honestly, Draco couldn't give two shits about mastering the invisibility spell. Sure, he was pretty curious, but he had been sneaking around without it since forever, so it didn't matter much. All that mattered was spending time with Weasley so that he could earn her trust. He was powerfully persuasive, so he knew that once he earned her trust, she would tell him her secrets.

"Yes."

"What guarantee do I have that you will stick to the bargain?" Weasley asked haughtily, crossing her arms.

"You don't. You just have to put your faith in me." Draco replied with a smirk.

She turned her head sideways, staring outside into the night. Biting her lip, she seemed to be deep in thought. Then her tongue snaked out and she licked her bottom lip. Draco's eyes followed that tiny movement hungrily, his mind drifting to thoughts of the said tongue on every part of his body.

_You're acting like a 13 year old who had just discovered his first boner, Draco Malfoy. Get a grip!_

Finally looking back to him, she sighed and slumped a bit. "I don't really have a choice in this. There's nothing I want more than for you to take the horrid spell off me." she admitted rather reluctantly.

"Good. We begin the sessions right after Christmas break starts." he said.

She started to nod when she realized what he had said. "Malfoy, you cant possibly expect me to stay back at school during the holidays just for you."

No, he didn't expect her to stay back in the castle for him. But there was no way he would be able to know what she was upto if she left for the holidays. So he had played the cards, leaving her with no options.

"As you said, Weasley, you don't have any choice in this matter. You both stay and get the spell off, or you go spend the holidays at the shack of yours you call a house and come back, only to be trailed by me. It's your call." he said, seeing the fire return to her eyes.

"Why are you so intent on following me around anyway, huh?" she asked.

Draco could give so many answers. He could tell her he was curious beyond measure about why she got the Dark Mark. He could tell her he wanted to know why Lord Voldemort chose a blood-traitor as his own. He could tell her the Dark Lord had asked him to keep an eye on her and for the sake of his own life he had to perform his duties perfectly. Or he could just tell her that he was obsessed with her. But he chose to reveal none of that.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." he said with a small shrug.

She took that in and stared at him, as if trying to figure him out. After what seemed like hours, but was only a minute, she said, "What if I refuse?"

Frustration boiled up inside Draco, but he didn't let that show.

_Why did she have to be so fucking stubborn? _

Calming his voice, he said, "Look, Weasley, you've got a week before Christmas break starts. That's enough time for you to decide whether you agree to my deal or not. I'll be staying back in the castle anyway."

With that, Draco turned and walked away, leaving Weasley standing in the corridor. She didn't say anything else, but he didn't expect her to. When he was near the end of the corridor, he looked back to see her putting her sweater on. It got stuck at her breasts, drawing his attention once again towards those luscious globes. She was tormenting him, making him crazy with unwanted desires without even knowing. Deciding to punish her in the only way he could for corrupting his mind, he called out to her.

"Oh and, Weasley?"

She looked up, the surprise to see him still there evident on her face.

"10 points from Gryffindor for staying out past curfew." he said with a smirk.

Her mouth dropped open. "What the fu-you were the one-you cant-" she was sputtering when she noticed the light reflecting off the Head Boy badge on his cloak, and couldn't utter another word.

Giving her his most evil grin, he said, "I can."

Her scream of fury and frustration echoed around them as Draco finally walked out of her line of sight.


End file.
